Londo Bell
Londo Bell is the Earth Federation's special forces unit in during the UC 0090s. It formed not long after the first Neo-Zeon war. It was created to replace the Titans. It was the only Federation group to see combat in Char's Counterattack. History Londo Bell formed soon after the Neo-Zeon war, but after the events of Gundam Sentinel. Londo Bell was formed as a replacement for the Titans. It was formed early on of mostly AEUG and Karaba members. It was commanded by veteran Bright Noa, with its mobile suit combat squads led by ace pilot Amuro Ray, the Londo Bell is designed as an elite unit to be dispatched in the event of a major insurgency. In UC 0093, former Zeon officer/AEUG member Char Aznable returns, after missing-in-action following the Gryps Conflict. After occupying the refugee colony Sweetwater without firing a single shot, he publicly declares himself the new leader of Neo-Zeon and war against the Earth. As a countermeasure, the Federation rapidly increases the size of the Londo Bell in anticipation of the Second Neo-Zeon War, which begins in March UC 0093. During this conflict, the Londo Bell is comprised of three Clop-class cruisers: the Ra Zyme, the Ra Kiem and the Ra Chutter, along with the flagship Ra Cailum. Its mobile suit squadrons consists of 18 RGM-89 Jegans, a RGZ-91 Re-GZ (Refined Gundam Zeta) and Amuro's personal unit, the RX-93 Nu Gundam. The Londo Bell is the only active group that sees action against Char's Neo-Zeon, chronicled in the full-length animated film Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack, although Federation reinforcements are dispatched to assist. By UC 0096, as told in the on-going serial novel Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn, Londo Bell re-commissions the AEUG's Nahel Argama battleship, the same vessel used during the First Neo-Zeon War. The Nahel Argama is equipped with 8 new RGZ-95 ReZELs and 5 Jegans. The task force's fleet size, however, is currently unknown, though it is likely larger following the Second Neo-Zeon War. During the UC 0120s, the Londo Bell sees some action against the Crossbone Vanguard. While the specifics are unknown, the Londo Bell possesses two Neo Gundams, although both are destroyed in a battle against the Crossbone Vanguard while serving aboard the Bladewood battleship. The Londo Bell's size is unknown and is never mentioned again after the Cosmo Babylonia Wars. Methods Londo Bell's personnel is composed of ex-AEUG and ex-Karaba members, many of whom served under Bright previously. Because so many of these people fought the Titans, they do their best to carry out their missions in methods far more humane and civilized manner than the Titans. Prior to the rise of the Second Neo-Zeon War, this task force spends most of its time inspecting colonies for remnant Zeon supporters. Unfortunately, they fail to pick up on the new Neo-Zeon threat due to the task force being greatly understaffed. Known Members *Riddhe Marcenas - is a pilot of a RGZ-95 ReZEL. *Otto Midas - is a captain of the Nahel Argama. *Mihiro Oiwakken - is an officer aboard the Nahel Argama. *Liam Borrinea - is a female officer. Trivia Outside of the Gundam franchise, particularly in video games, Londo Bell is the name given to the combined group of playable characters and units composed of many Universal Century Gundam characters and their allies from other animated franchises, dedicated to fighting dangerous (and arguably, evil) factions in the games. Still headed by Bright, this is most prevalent in the Super Robot Wars series and is used extensively in the its Classic Timeline and some of its handheld incarnations. Category:Universal Century factions